


Make you laugh

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [331]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deaged Fic, Fluff, M/M, nothing sexual happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint and Phil are deaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make you laugh

**Author's Note:**

> The first time they laid eyes on the two, everything seemed normal - well, normal being a relative term at this point. Despite being deaged into teenagers, Clint seemed rough around the edges, and Phil seemed like the type of kid that would win a ton of awards in school.

But apparently that was only skin deep.

“Phillip J. Coulson, what the fuck?” Daisy yelled.

“Shut up, you old hag.” Phil bit back, jumping over the couch to run away from her.

“I’m 26!” Daisy felt the need to point that out as she ran around the Avengers tower living room trying to catch a 15-year-old version of her boss. Who would’ve thought this was where she would end up after getting picked out of the Rising Tide. The Rising Tide was easier. “Come back here you little nub.”

“Make m-” Phil called out, but was promptly sent down to his ass when he bumped into a solid wall of muscle. “Thor!” 

“I see the Son of Coul still has not lost his passion for trouble making.” Thor grabbed Phil by the arms and lifted him up, dangling a few inches from the ground. 

“Tell me about it. What kid even knows how to escape confinement?” Daisy sighed.

“A kid who’s been on the wrong side of the jail cell enough times.” Phil leered. “Now put me down.” He demanded.

“Not until you apologize to the lady Daisy.” Thor said sternly.

Phil glared a few moments at Thor’s stern face before sighing in defeat. “Fine. I’m sorry I broke out of your stupid jail, stupid Daisy.”

Daisy rolled her eyes, “Close enough.” 

Thor nodded and put Phil down. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Phil ran away like the rabbit that, Daisy is pretty sure, he is.

“You’re pretty good with kids. I didn’t expect that.” Daisy commented.

“It is not unlike taking care of a younger Loki.”

Daisy cringed.

—

“Clint. Hey, Clint. Cliiiiiiint. Listen to me.” 

Clint sighed, put the book he was reading down, and grabbed the finger poking him. “What?” And to think, he went to Stark’s library to look for peace and quiet. How silly of him.

“Nothing. I was bored. Let’s talk. We never talk anymore.” Phil whined.

“We’ve never talked before. This is the first time I’ve met you.” Clint pointed out. “We know literally nothing about each other.”

“That means we have A LOT to talk about, then. Besides, You’re, like, the only person in this whole building that isn’t a geezer. So I think, you’re required by law to be my friend.” Phil rambled on, ignoring the fact that Clint was still trying to read his book.

Clint scoffed. “Under what law?”

“Jude Law!” Phil grinned, poking Clint in the cheek to get him to laugh at his joke.

“That was terrible. That was a truly terrible joke, and you should feel ashamed.” Clint shook his head. 

“Whatever. You have a terrible sense of humor.” Phil rolled his eyes at him, a little offended that Clint didn’t find his horrible joke the least bit charming.

“My sense of humor is fine. You’re just not funny.” 

“Excuse you. I am, too, funny. You’re just difficult to work with.” Phil crossed his arms over his chest, acting like the petulant child that he is. “I even bet you.”

“Bet me what?”

“I bet I can make you laugh more than you can make me laugh.” Phil smirked.

“What do I get if I win?” Clint asked, dog-earing his book and closing it properly to face Phil.

“If you win, you can make me do any 3 things that you want. If I win, I get to make you do any 3 things I want.” 

“Sounds fair. Rules?”

“No going to the labs,” Phil doesn’t add that he’s been banned from there, “No holding back laughter. No tickling. And this competition lasts the remainder of the day. Until midnight.”

“Okay. Should I start?”

“What? You want to start now? Here?” Phil looked around at the bookshelves surrounding them. He can’t work with this.

“What’s wrong with the library?”

“So many things. But don’t worry. I can get us out.” Phil assured him.

“How? JARVIS has every door on lock down.”

“Not the vents.”

“The what?” Clint asked, not sure if he heard that right.

“The vents. JARVIS isn’t taking surveillance in the wash room. We can get out through the vents there. Crawl our way out and then this party can truly begin.” Phil said, practically bouncing with excitement.

“I don’t know…” 

“Oh come on, you wimp.” Phil said with a roll of his eyes, pulling Clint towards the wash room and to freedom. 

Needless to say, that was a very memorable day at the tower.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/134661232156/last-push-ive-only-got-three-days-left-in-the)


End file.
